Territorial for My Koneko-chan
by Ravana-listens
Summary: It is two years after the final battle with Deep Blue, and the Mews are having a bit of trouble. They call their alien allies and end up having Kish watching over Ichigo for her protection. How can Ichigo deal with the matured (but still very playful) and completely tempting Kish? Lucky for her the Kiss Cat rule doesn't apply to aliens. Kish x Ichigo. No character bashing


**Authors note: I watched Tokyo Mew Mew a few years ago and I think the main reason I did was Kishu. I loved his character and that's why I held through to the end. (When he died I was going to smash something if he didn't come back to life) **

**I am not one to watch anything as girly as this, so I may make a little fun. I am not sure why I started this in the first place, now that I look back on it...**

**Anyway, Kishu is and forever will be my reason. I thought he was adorable and I still do. Plus, what about when he grows up a bit more... I believe the internet slang is "hawt"... maybe?**

**So I don't speak internet. Shoot me. Sue me. You don't know who I really am! Hehe **

**Remember: when I a general store, to pick the best soda, you must sniff all individual bottles of the same type to find the best result. Ripe sodas smell like plastic and cold air with a side of sweaty workmen. **

Territorial for My Koneko-chan

It is two years after the final battle with Deep Blue. We are in the midst of fighting with another enemy and we need a little bit of help understanding them. Akasaka-san suggested we look to our allies, Pai, Taruto, and Kishu.

They decided to come down and visit to talk in person. I think Taruto missed Pudding...plus Pai has a bit of a thing for Lettuce if those 'conference calls' meant anything. Lettuce, being the most hospitable, is in charge of all Alien negotiations with our help of course. There was quite a lot of calls to their ship...

So, here we all sat around the biggest table in the café waiting for them to arrive. Akasaka-san covered the table in snacks...and cakes... and cupcakes.

Strawberry cupcakes with vanilla frosting.

I watched them as if they might run away, fighting all temptation. A few of the other Mews rolled their eyes at me and Ryo snorted lightly at my antics, but they were ignored.

The shop was closed for today, so when the door opened, we knew it was Aoyama-kun. He took his seat next to me with a smile, and momentarily distracting me from my cupcake staring contest.

We talked idly as we waited. The majority of us sat at the table, except for Pudding, who was rolling around on her ball. Some things never change, even Pudding's childish nature. Though, her skill level increased.

A few minutes passed and I could see Lettuce glance at the clock. "Nervous Lettuce?" A cat-like smirk occupied my face.

Almost to herself she muttered, "He's always on time."

The smirk grew, "And you would know?"

"Only because of the conference calls." She defended a little to quickly, not thinking anyone heard her.

The air warped around us, warning us that they were going to appear. It lasted longer than when we were enemies, a polite warning of their appearance.

Pai appeared above the empty seat next to Lettuce conveniently and Taruto appeared next to him. Pai didn't change much over the years, but Taruto reminded me a lot of Kishu when I first saw him. He had a boyish grin on his face and his eyes were playful, much like when he was younger. He still had a bit of a gruff exterior, but it was obvious that he was happy to come.

Pai took a seat next to Lettuce after nodding a greeting. Taruto was tackled by Pudding, who screamed, "Tar-Tar Pudding missed you!"

The blush on his face was priceless.

I waited for Kishu to appear, becoming more nervous by the second. Pai started to discuss the situation with everyone while I tried desperately to stay alert.

I could feel it, a little ripple in the air.

I jumped sideways out of my chair as Kishu appeared behind me, exclaiming, "My Koneko-chan!"

He flipped over the table, landing across from me. For a second I though he hadn't changed much . Boy was I wrong.

He wore similar clothes as before, and I wished with little enthusiasm that he would at least cover his rather... ripped... bare... tan stomach...

No! Bad Mew Mew!

His boyish features were completely gone, replaced with an angular jaw, lean, strong form and longer fangs that poked his lips as he smirked at me.

I dragged my eyes away, realizing I was staring, and took my seat once again, right across from the cupcakes. Kishu's smirk stayed as his eyes traveled over me, making me want to squirm away from his eyes. "Koneko-chan time has certainly been kind to you..."

I ignored him, trying to focus on the conversation at hand. Pai and Ryo practically shot ideas at each other as everyone watched, maybe contributing a thing or two... it was kind of like watching tennis. Aoyama-kun shifted beside me, obviously not happy about Kishu's statement. But, it's not like he's in any position to be.

I could feel Kishu appear behind me once again, but he kept his distance, not lunging for me like before.

I stared back at the cupcakes, testing my willpower. Hmmmm...

Arms wrapped around my neck loosely and lips grazed my ear. I swallowed thickly, trying to prevent my ears and tail from popping out.

"As much as I love your cute glare." Kishu whispered huskily, "I don't think the cupcakes deserve it."

I spun around, pushing him away. He chuckled and captured my eye in his golden gaze. The hot look in his eyes broke the last straw, and I lost control of my cat appendages.

He leaned forward. I found my eyes watching his dark green hair as it slid along the top of his jaw temptingly. His hot breath tickled my ear as he whispered. "Excited Koneko-chan?"

I brushed him off and took a cupcake, set on ignoring him. He floated around my shoulder as I licked the frosting off the top of my cupcake. I paid attention to the problem at hand (kind of) and contributed (somewhat) to the conversation.

I got all of the frosting off of my cupcake and was about to wipe some off my lip when Kishu lunged forward. My heart pounded as he grabbed my shoulders. I swallowed and leaned back a bit. He grinned and slowly dragged his tongue along by bottom lip, getting the frosting for me.

I squeaked and fell out of my chair. My forgotten cupcake fell to the floor and crumbled to pieces. "Kishu! Don't do that again!" I could feel my cheeks burning.

I didn't realize I shouted until Ryo glared at me. "Stop yelling Ichigo."

"Not until someone puts a leash on him!" I pointed a slightly shaky finger at Kishu, who look unfazed...and rather smug.

"Ichigo, don't make me turn you into a cat." Ryo sighed.

I turned pink. "You wouldn't dare!" Ugh! That's always his backup! Perv!

He stood.

"NO way, keep your lips to yourself!" I instinctively hopped up onto the wide windowsill and glared down at him from my perch. Over the years this became my get away spot, and it hasn't failed me once.

He sighed. "You still don't know when to get serious." He turned to Pai. "Calm him down, please." He pointed to Kishu, who had murderous intent flowing out of him like a waterfall.

Pai watched Kishu before responding, "I believe he only needs a minute."

They continued to discuss, ignoring Kishu, who gradually calmed. I rolled my eyes at his possessiveness. Like I said, some things never change. I couldn't deny part of my was a little happy at this fact. I could feel my heart pound in my chest at the realization.

"Now, I believe Ichigo's problem is next on the list." Zakuro said levelly. I squeaked.

"Zakuro, I don't know what you're implying..." I said, hiding my face as everyone turned their surprised glanced my way.

"Two brothers in the opposing force have taken quite an interest in Ichigo, an interest much less romantic as Kishu's. And I am afraid it is getting a little out of hand."

Lettuce sighed. "Ichigo I thought we agreed after Kishu, you would start telling us about these things."

"Well, I didn't want to worry you plus its... kind of ... hard to...talk about..." I could feel my face turn into a tomato.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow. I told her, after she cornered me, but I didn't tell her much. I should have kept my mouth shut.

She stood and walked over to me. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, to low for a normal human to hear. My face grew deep red, and when I finished, I could even see a little blush on Zakuro's face.

Yeah, it was that bad.

She cleared her throat. "Either way, I purpose that she is watched over, since we are unable to successfully watch her all the time. I believe Kishu is best suited, since he knows where they may be watching her from."

He smirked, not denying it.

My blush grew more, much to my chagrin. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." The mew mew's said in perfect unison.

"What happened to being the leader?" I mumbled bitterly.

*******Later Ichigo's house*******

I walked in my room after showering and changing into my pajamas. Kishu, in the half an hour I was gone, managed to turn my bed into a tangled mess of sheets. Now he lay face down, gripping my pillow with his face buried. I could see the muscles in his back tighten rather... interestingly... as he gripped my pillow tighter.

He sighed, not noticing me or ignoring me... I couldn't quite tell.

Finally my curiosity got the best of me. I walked to the side of the bed about an arms length away, for safe measure. Whether it was safe from him or myself, I wasn't sure.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly.

He turned his head just enough to I could see the side of his face. His gold eye watched me hotly from underneath his slightly messed up hair. A little blush took residence on his cheek as he murmured in a low, rumbling voice, "Your pillow...Smells like you."

My face felt like it was on fire. I spun around quickly and walked stiffly to my desk, sitting down without a word. His chuckle reached my ears, making me shiver.

"I have homework to do, so don't distract me." I pulled out my work and finished one work sheet before Kishu became bored.

I could hear him shift. The unmistakable sound of a sheet slipping made my mind wander.

No! Focus on homework! Not the guy in your bed with his half shirt on... his pants low on his hips... wrapped up in the sheets...

Ugh!

I stared down at my homework, trying to focus on my next question.

"Koneko-chan..." Kishu called. The low, seductive tone of his voice made my heart pound and ears pop out, followed by my tail.

I fought to keep my eyes on my paper, but Kishu wouldn't have it that way.

Something landed lightly on my head. It was deliciously warm and had Kishu's alluring scent all over it. I tugged his shirt off my head and spun around to yell at him.

My words died in my throat when I caught sight of him, shirtless, laying on his stomach. He was propped up on his elbows and the sheet was twisted around his waist hiding his pants... if he was wearing any. His chest was impossibly smooth and broad with a few tempting scars here and there. His wasn't too bulky, but lean and strong. Too tempting for his own good.

I tore my eyes away from his chest, only to get snared by his eyes. They were filled to the brim with longing and lust, with a hit of something else... Love?

I suddenly wish I still had my other pajamas. My old pink ones covered more skin then my pajama shorts and slightly baggy long sleeve shirt. His molten gaze traveled over my bare legs. My stomach twisted and my heart pounded so hard I knew he could hear it.

I threw his shirt at him and managed a weak, "Put your clothes on." My cheeks burned.

I spun my chair back around to face my desk, trying to calm down.

"But Koneko-chan... I don't want to." He breathed. I whimpered, my ears lowering as I started down at my homework.

I felt the tip of his sharp nails tease the end of my tail. I shivered and flicked my tail away. A sudden weightless feeling flooded me.

I gasped as I was pulled into Kishu's lap. He held me to his bare chest as he played with the tip of my tail, tugging on the ribbon and bell there.

I hid my face in his chest, weakly trying to squirm away with shaky limbs. I froze completely when he dipped his head down and nipped at my neck with his fang gently.

"Kishu." I whimpered, trying to hide myself against his chest. My body felt as if it was on fire.

There was a moment of silence.

"Ichigo... are you with that human? The Aoy-something one?" His voice twisted at the mention of his name, but not much. It was as if he was trying to accept the fact that I could be.

"No." I said softly. "I thought I loved him... but after a while I knew it was platonic." He relaxed a bit, sighing into my hair.

"What about that Ryo guy?" I shook my head.

He pulled back to look me in the eye. "Are you with anyone?" I shook my head again. He relaxed, leaning against my headboard, holding me against his chest with a hint of possessiveness.

"Are you in love with someone?" he said, his voice was barely above a whisper.

I hesitated...not knowing the answer. I thought back to when he first left the planet...how heartbroken I felt even though I had Aoyama-kun. I remembered passing messages to Lettuce and wishing I could face him. I knew I couldn't then. I was afraid of slipping up and saying I missed him or even asking to see him.

I stopped myself because of Aoyama-kun and then when we stopped seeing each other I was to scared to. I though maybe he found someone else.

I looked into his eyes. "Are you with someone? I doubt you couldn't resist the urge to find a new toy." I said, hiding my nervousness. Well, trying to anyway.

He shook his head and gave a soft laugh. "I will admit I tried, but I couldn't. I found myself fantasizing about you. Your laugh, your smile, your funny little way of overreacting. I pictured myself with you, holding you like I am now. Just being with you."

I blushed, thinking about my own dreams and fantasies, some less innocent than that.

"Of course..." he whispered hotly in my ear. "There were quite a few much more interesting than that." He tweaked the end of my tail. Heat rushed through my body in response.

He tugged on the tip of my ear with his teeth, making me whimper. "You never did answer my question." He said with a hit of sadness.

I adjusted my position so I could get a better look at his face. Kishu moved me so I straddled his waist, making me blush. "I think I might be." I mumbled, peaking up at him from the safety of my lashes.

He grinned a bit evilly twisting my insides with the look in his eyes. "Really?"

I nodded weakly.

His grin grew as he leaned closer. "Is he in this room?"

I hesitated then gave a minuscule nod, unable to look him in the eye.

We landed with a muffled thud as Kishu pushed me down on the mattress as fast as possible without hurting me. His hand buried itself in my hair as his lips attacked my neck. I wiggled underneath him, blushing furiously.

He moaned and said breathlessly. "If you expect me to hold back, I suggest not doing that again."

My heart pounded and I stilled as Kishu kissed his way up my neck to my lips. He kissed me tenderly showing me that he loved me without words. I kissed him back and trailed my hand up to the side of his neck where his pulse thrummed against my fingertips.

Kishu pulled back, his eyes a bit shocked. After studding my face, he smiled down at me. He looked so content an peaceful it took my breath away.

I tugged his lips back down to mine, cherishing the feeling. His wild scent that drove me mad as his body pressed against mine lightly.

I wiggled underneath him purposefully, making him gasp. I took the opportunity to explore his mouth with my tongue. He hesitated, a little shocked, but responded with full vigor. I pressed my chest against his and tugged on his hair a bit forcefully. My other hand slid up from his neck to his ear and stroked it teasingly.

He sat up, groaning and panting. "Ichigo." His voice was filled with desire.

I looked into his eyes innocently. His were filled to the brim with lust and mirth.

"Someone needs to be punished for misbehaving..."

He pounced.

*** *** on a rooftop close by *** ***

Pai said with little emotion. "As I told you, if an alien kisses Ichigo she won't turn into a cat. It's all about molecular structure."

Zakuro nodded to Pai, "I take it you told Kishu."

A rare small grin found it's way onto Pai's face. "He was thrilled." He looked back in the direction of Ichigo's house. "Shouldn't you break them up?"

Zakuro stood, "Her parents are visiting some hot spring resort and wont be back until Monday. I trust her enough that she can make he own decisions." Zakuro walked away not looking back as she said, "Lettuces parents are away too, and Taruto is sleeping over Puddings house with her little brothers."

"I see."

Pai stood and teleported to the familiar neighborhood that held his little green-haired fascination. A devilish smirk found his face as he heard the shower running in her house.

"This should be fun."

**End authors note: that was a rather fun ending...that my dad walked in on as I typed...awkwardness is drowning me... **

**I used horrifics when I remembered how she used them, otherwise I ignored them. **

**So, I don't mean to suggest she has intimate relations ships or isn't showing respect. I only know an ounce of Japanese so don't expect to much. **

**Also, the spellings of Kishu's name changes so much I went by what I saw on the subtitled episode I saw. **

**Hope you liked my little one shot**

**-Ravana **


End file.
